


the wolf knows

by jswoon2



Series: the wolf watches 'verse [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, Half-Sibling Incest, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jon, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Self-Lubrication, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: Robb watches Willas Tyrell curl his fingers around Jon’s wrist delicately and seethes. Tyrell has come to Winterfell to steal his dear brother.No one can have Jon but him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "a wolf watches" based off a prompt I had gotten. I wasn't too happy with how I left it and thought it needed some expansion. The first part isn't crucial but may help if it's read before this.
> 
> \+ Idea taken from an old asoiafkinkmeme post that requested Willas and fem!Jon Snow meeting at a tourney in Winterfell where they fall in love. Only, there’s less warm and fuzzy love and Jon not a female, just an omega.

Robb watches Willas Tyrell curl his fingers around Jon’s wrist delicately and seethes. He had turned down the Tyrell’s offer to court Jon but the Queen of Thorns is a stubborn lady. When they arrived, her grandson had so shyly apologized for their intrusion. However, they had sent a letter in regards to their visit a fortnight before so Robb couldn’t see the excuse for anything but a lie. Tyrell has come to Winterfell to steal his dear brother.

 

No one can have Jon but him.

 

“May I smell you, perhaps?” Robb hears Willas ask. His eyes snap to the older man, eyes bleeding red. He watches as Jon nervously nods, offering his wrist.

 

Time feels as if like it’s slowed down as Willas brings Jon’s wrist to his nose and inhales that sweet omega scent. The alpha’s eyes flutter shut and a hint of fangs peek through Tyrell’s gaping mouth. Jon blushes at the attention, averting his gaze until his eyes meet with Robb’s. Instantly, he pulls his wrist away and folds his hands together.

 

Distantly, Robb hears Jon sputter out an excuse over Willas’s apology as Bran batters Olenna and Mace Tyrell with questions about Highgarden in his ear. He sees the disappointment wash over Willas’s face and feels triumphant. For a brief time he had thought Jon might be swayed by the princely alpha. Though a cripple, Willas holds himself high and proud. He respectfully remains the appropriate distance away as the courting process deems and treats Jon as if he’s the one with the bad leg. Being both intelligent and kind, he’s a threat to Robb.

 

His gaze falters when he catches Garlan looking at him sternly from across the table. Robb almost thinks he sees a flash of red in his eyes but that wouldn’t be right. The Tyrells are known for their control over their instincts.

 

Willas rises from his seat and Jon follows.

 

“Robb,” Jon says, Willas lingering behind him, “is it alright if Willas escorts me back to my room?”

 

Robb forms his hands into fists. Olenna and Garlan are watching him carefully. “Yes, I think that would be appropriate. Unless you have any objections.” He looks at Mace but he’s too absorbed into his conversation with Bran and Rickon that he barely notices.

 

“I think that would be lovely.” Olenna inserts, smiling kindly. Robb isn’t fooled though. “What a perfect opportunity to get to know your potential match.”

 

Willas smiles, leaning heavily on his cane. His hand is right behind Jon’s back as if to touch him. “Thank you, grandmother." Then to Jon, “Shall we go then?” Gesturing with his free arm, he waits for Jon to lead the way.

 

Looking to Robb once more, Jon nods. 

 

Come morning, as customary to courting practices, Willas is expected to escort Jon to breakfast if the omega accepts. Before then, Robb is the first one to Jon’s room. Bright and early, he climbs into Jon’s bed as the omega is barely awake to rub the scent of Tyrell away from his brother’s skin. Jon wakes up to Robb nosing at the back of his neck where a mate bite would be placed, his hands pinned above his head and clothes removed. He’s hard against his stomach where his cock is trapped between the mattress and his body. 

 

“Did he kiss you goodnight yesterday?” Robb questions, pressing Jon’s hands harder into the mattress.

 

Jon groans, legs spreading as Robb lowers himself between them. “No. He only walked me back to my room as promised. I swear it.”

 

“Really? Because I smelled him all over you this morning.” Carefully trailing his hand down his brother’s back, he listens to Jon’s heart rate, how it beats for him. “He tried to touch you, didn’t he? How could he resist? You’re such a fucking whore you’d roll over for any knot, wouldn’t you?” Robb grinds against Jon’s back, letting him feel the threat. 

 

“Once. He’d smelled me once, at dinner. You were there watching. I saw you. I promise that was it.” Jon tries to wriggle his wrists free but Robb only holds on tighter. 

 

“Should I claim you? I didn’t think I needed to remind you who you belong to. But I suppose I have the Tyrells to blame for this.” The grip around his wrists disappear as pressure around his hips begin. “That Tyrell has you confused, love. You belong to me. I’ll give you anything you need, yes. Now get wet for me, Jon, so I can fuck you proper. I can’t have you dry when I knot you.”

 

Slowly, Jon rises to his hands and knees. The whole time, Robb’s body follows. He tries to will himself into feeling Robb’s touches, his sweet kisses on the back of his neck. He starts to feel damp.

 

“There we go, love.”

 

The first finger slides in with ease. His back arches into his brother’s touch, getting wet for it. One becomes two and then three. Face pressed into his pillow, Jon moans, wriggling back to get those fingers deeper, harder. Chastising, Jon gets a hard smack on the ass, his brother’s entire weight pressing him back into the bed.

 

“I decide what you get, Jon. Remember that. I don’t want to hurt you, love, but I will. I’m the alpha, remember?”

 

Pleased with how stretched Jon is, Robb pulls his fingers away. Listens to how it squelches. Watches how his brother’s greedy hole clenches around nothing. He soothes the tender skin, dragging his finger around the sweet pucker to watch and wait for Jon to beg. The omega delivers so prettily. 

 

Buried inside his brother, Robb feels at ease. His thrusts are long and hard. He works his hips slowly, his weight on top of his brother’s back. Jon turns his face, hands scrambling until Robb takes Jon by the chin and brings their lips together for a scorching kiss. He swallows all of Jon’s whines and whimpers as he fucks roughly into him. 

 

Robb doesn’t even notice that Jon isn’t as wet as he usually is.

 

Reaching around his body, Robb searches for Jon’s chest. He finds one of those pretty nipples and plays with it between his fingers. Rolling and tweaking it with his fingers he plays his brother like an instrument, waiting for the most enticing sounds.

 

“You think Willas Tyrell can give this to you?” Robb asks, pressing bruises into Jon’s hips. His hand wraps up to Jon’s neck, holding him like a collar. “Do you think Willas can please you like I can?”

 

Jon’s hand comes up to cover Robb’s, head bowing in a mix of pleasure and shame. The hand around his throat tightens but doesn’t choke him, as Robb waits for an answer.

 

“No, only you, Robb. Only you.” Jon pants out. His eyes shut tight as the knot presses against his ass, tries to get inside. “Oh fuck. Give it to me, your knot. I need it.”

 

Robb laughs. “I fucking knew it. Such a knot whore. Maybe I ought to give you to the knights. They’d pass you around and knot you until you were nothing but a loose hole and you’d love it. And once you’re done playing your little game with Tyrell, you’ll come back to me because nobody can satisfy you like me, can they? Say it again.”

 

Jon chokes out a gasp when he feels Robb’s hand curl around his cock. “No - nobody but you. Nobody.”

 

Pushing his knot inside, Robb grins. “Good. Now come. Come for me.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you alright, Jon?” Willas asks.

 

Jon smiles, ignores the bruises around his wrists and hips, glad for the clothes that cover them. “I’m alright, thank you. How are you?”

 

Willas smiles back sadly. They had been on a walk in Winterfell’s small gardens when they had to stop. “I’ve been better. I apologize for not being able to escort you this morning. My knee was much too stiff for me to walk. It must be the cold.” His hand flexes around the cane as he looks at the object with disdain. Then, looking at Jon he attempts to put on a brighter smile. “How was Garlan? A gentleman, I hope. He’s not much more experienced in courting than I am.”

 

“Yes, your brother is very kind.” Jon replies, moving to sit beside Willas on the small bench. He knows somewhere in the garden either Grey Wind or perhaps one of the knights are lingering, watching, but he can’t help but feel brave. He enjoys the way Willas looks at him.

 

“I’m glad.” Willas lets out a sigh of relief. Then clears his throat. “I apologize if I’m not what you expected. I’m afraid my grandmother can be quite rash sometimes. And Garlan. I hadn’t even known he had sent off that gift until it was already done. Not that I don’t enjoy your company, of course. I just mean, I’m not what one would expect of an alpha.”

 

Jon looks into Willas’s eyes, looks for any lies, anything that could be hiding behind that kind exterior. “No,” he says, both shocking himself and Willas. “No, you’re perfect.” His cheeks feel warmer suddenly. “I mean, you’re quite nice, well, lovely actually.”

 

Willas laughs a little, his posture relaxing. “I should be saying the same thing about you. Forgive me for being so forward, but, can I smell you again?”

 

Jon knows it only means punishment - perhaps Robb strapping him down to the breeding bench for another claiming - but Willas emboldens him. He doesn’t think of their courtship as a game, though in the end, he’ll go back to Robb. Always back to Robb. “Yes, of course.” He holds out his hand to take and furrows his brows when Willas shakes his head.

 

“No, I mean I would like to scent you a bit when I smell you this time. Unless you would like to wait longer.”

 

Jon thinks to Robb and nods. “Please.”

 

Amused by the politeness or perhaps something else, Willas chuckles. He pushes Jon’s hair back carefully as Jon naturally bares his neck for the alpha. When he pushes his nose into the crook of Jon’s neck, he smells the omega where his scent is strongest. Jon’s hand naturally comes up to hold Willas’s hand, not to push it away but to comfort himself. Instead of staying flat, Willas reciprocates until they’re holding hands with Willas taking in as much as Jon’s scent as the omega allows.

 

“Lovely,”

 

Jon’s heard the comment before, is familiar with the words, but somehow when Willas says it, it feels different.

 

* * *

 

In the afternoon, Jon and Willas watch as Garlan and Robb spar. Though Rodrik had emphasized that it was only for practice, the alphas seem to be treating the match like a competition with something at stake. 

 

Willas once whispers to Jon that it seems that Garlan is holding himself back. It makes Robb’s ears perk.

 

The match ends when Rodrik calls a draw. Garlan is looking as if his arm hurts and Robb panting from such exertion that Jon is almost concerned Robb could collapse. Willas automatically goes to his brother’s side and Jon is torn whether or not he should follow in suit or go to Robb. He thinks the alpha would appreciate if he showed concern for his brother but Robb  _ is _ his brother. 

 

With a moment of reluctance, he chooses Robb. Robb, who has Rodrik fretting over him, barely notices Jon standing next to him.

 

“I don’t know what you were trying to prove but that’s Olenna Tyrell’s grandson. You best not injure him when they’re visitors in Winterfell.” Rodrik scolds Robb firmly as he takes off the young alpha’s armor.

 

Robb, usually defiant to people telling him what to do, concedes. “I know but Jon.”

 

“What about me?” Jon asks, revealing his presence.

 

Robb swallows, his expression cut off. “It’s nothing.” He changes the subject. “How was your little walk in the gardens earlier? Did your little flower show you the flowers?”

 

Jon huffs. “I was showing him around, actually.”

 

“And?” the alpha prompts.

 

“He was kind, as always.” Jon looks behind at Willas and holds back his smile. “Are you really going to give my hand to Willas? Given his condition he hasn’t been getting many offers. I think this is the farthest he’s gotten in awhile.”

 

“Can he do anything else?” Robb scoffs. He ignores Rodrik’s stern look. “You know my answer, Jon. Starks belong in Winterfell, don’t they?”

 

Jon’s smile drops. “Am I a Stark?”

 

“So long as you are bound to me.” 

 

The conversation ends as Robb walks away. Part of Jon is grateful, especially as Willas comes back to his side. His hand hovers near Jon’s back. They aren’t touching but even still Jon can feel the warmth of the other man.

 

“Is your brother alright?”

 

“He’s fine. I think Rodrik is taking him to the kitchens to make sure he hydrates himself. He’s been so preoccupied with other things lately, I don’t think he’s been taking care of himself properly.” Jon admits. He knows for a fact that Robb’s mind has been preoccupied but he doesn’t think Willas wouldn’t understand what he meant if he told him.

 

“Our arrival must’ve disrupted things.” Willas says. His words are apologetic but his facial expression is not.

 

“Not at all,” Jon lies. “Will you walk with me back inside?”

 

Willas this time touches him, his hand alone bringing warmth to Jon’s full back. “I’d be honored.”

 

* * *

 

As Jon expects, after dinner, Robb calls him to his room. 

 

He thought for sure that Robb would have had the breeding bench brought up but all he sees is a fresh bath waiting in the middle of the room with Robb standing behind it.

 

“He scented you today so I want to make sure you wash properly. I can’t have you smelling like anyone but me.” Robb says without preamble. “You understand, don’t you, Jon?”

 

Jon complies. He strips and gets into the tub. The water is hot but it still feels nice on his skin. He curls up enough so the water touches his chin. The skin Willas had touched earlier tingles. But even if his scent is washed away, Jon just has another reason to allow Willas to scent him again another day. Though Jon won’t say it out loud, he knows - and Robb knows - that Jon enjoys the attention. He likes how Willas cares for him without putting such pressure on him.

 

“Sit up properly,” Robb says, interrupting Jon’s thoughts.

 

Robb scrubs every inch of skin he can reach until the point where Jon’s skin is a pretty pink. He objected to the rough scrubbing once but held his tongue after it earned him a smack across the face, fast and efficient. When Robb climbed into the tub with him, he could do nothing but bite his tongue.

 

“Come,”

 

Holding his arms open, Robb waits for Jon to come into his lap. He straddles the young alpha, settling into Robb’s lap comfortably. Robb is hard against him. He grips Jon stern and hard at the bruises on his hips so Jon distracts him with a kiss.

 

“Trying to placate me?” Robb inquires. He’s amused enough that he allows Jon to answer.

 

Jon goes for honesty. “Maybe.”

 

Rising until he’s just kneeling, Jon reaches behind him, grips Robb’s hard cock in his hand. He slowly lowers himself down until he’s full and flush against his brother.

 

Robb hums happily, letting his head fall back with a satisfied smirk. He lets his hands slip from Jon’s hips to the edge of the tub as he relaxes. Jon rides Robb slowly, wary of the water around them. All day he’s been pent up, wondering where else Willas might touch him. The Tyrell really is a gentleman, though perhaps too much of a gentleman than Jon would like. Some day soon, Jon would really like if Willas took a bit more control. Maybe pushed him against a wall and kissed him hard and long. He’d even be open to letting Willas rub his scent over his body a bit more boldly. 

 

Naturally wet, Jon feels at ease with his alpha inside him. He takes time to prioritize his own pleasure until the presence of Robb’s knot reminds him.

 

“Good boy,” Robb praises, threading his fingers through Jon’s unruly hair. He shifts his hips, making Jon keen on his lap. “Feels good, doesn’t it? How much do you think Willas Tyrell would give to feel you on his knot, hm? How many titles and pieces of land do you think he’d give me for your sweet hole?”

 

Falling forward into Robb’s chest, he comes, his hand wrapped around his cock. He feels so sated and sore that he can almost imagine it’s Willas petting his hair as Robb presents him with question after question.

 

“He’ll give you nothing.”

 

The hand in his hair tightens, pulling at the strands to the point of pain. Jon isn’t even sure if Robb noticed the reflex.

 

“Garlan.” Robb’s lip curls into a snarl.

 

The man gives a hollow laugh. “I believe that omega is currently promised to my brother.”

 

“Jon is promised to no one.” Robb asserts. He starts to move, then realizes he’s tied to Jon when Jon cries out, thighs clamping down on Robb’s lap. They fall back into the tub, Jon’s heart pounding.

 

“Forgive me, I don’t know why, but my brother quite enjoys Jon’s company. Grandmother and I thought your sister, Sansa, would be a better match, but that would require a few more years until she’s of age to be courted. Willas is eager to find love and he thinks he can have that with Jon. I won’t have my brother unhappy, you must understand.” Garlan says, leaving the door open as he walks inside the room. The serving girl who had brought up the tub follows, trying to apologize but Garlan dismisses her sternly. “I will forget what I’m seeing right now and forgo telling my father and grandmother if you agree to hand over the omega.” Garlan concludes.

 

Robb growls low and primal from his throat. “You think you can blackmail me like this?”

 

Garlan smiles and nods. “Of course, I can. Do you honestly want your reputation - your father’s reputation - to be ruined over an omega? You’ll have plenty of suitors in the future, Robb. You’re a highborn alpha. You can take an omega, maybe even two. Understand?”

 

“I understand completely. Jon is mine.”

 

“And his bite? Where is it, if he’s yours?”

 

* * *

 

Jon walks on eggshells for a few days.

 

Robb goes to Jon’s bedroom early in the morning each day to scent Jon properly. They don’t have sex though, no matter how much Jon prompts him. He’s wet for it. Eager to be touched and fucked but after Garlan caught them, Robb only gives Jon minimal attention. It seems that he’s just waiting for the Tyrells to leave or at least for Garlan to go back to Highgarden. 

 

Willas continues to court Jon as intended. The cold makes his leg stiffer than usual but Jon is patient. He and Willas make plans to go back to Highgarden, though Jon isn’t sure if those plans will ever become a reality. Still, he smiles and listens as he’s been taught.

 

The alpha kisses Jon once, quick and chaste on the lips. Jon leans forward for more, even holds a loose fist in the Willas’s shirt.

 

“My rut is coming soon, I’m afraid. I think it’s best we slow things down until then otherwise I’ll go crazy for your scent in an inappropriate condition.” Willas explains, cupping Jon’s cheek. He ducks down and Jon thinks for a split second that they’ll kiss again, but Willas only scents Jon’s temple.

 

Garlan later accompanies them as a chauffeur on their ride on the trail in the forest. It’s a quick trip as to not bother Willas’s leg but the alpha insists as he enjoys horses and knows Jon enjoys riding. Garlan congratulates them on their strong courtship, looking at Jon knowingly, daring him to say something - anything - that would prove his statement wrong. 

 

But Jon not only is an omega, he’s a person. He’s being courted by someone lovely and caring - though perhaps a bit slow on the sex front - but he’s enjoying himself most importantly. So he can only stay silent and agree. Robb’s face appears in his head and he can’t help but think, maybe he can have both. 

**Author's Note:**

> \+ So I wrote this as a continuation because I thought the first part needed more closure but seeing as how I left this as well, I may just continue this in installments because I'm so terrible at keeping a series. I'm such a sporadic updater that shorter projects work so much better for me.
> 
> (Not beta'd. Only proofread.)


End file.
